1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reorganizing the brain synapses, and more particularly, reorganization of the brain by using the nerve receptors on fingertips.
2. Related Art
Johnson '897 discloses a programmable tactile stimulation array system.
In the past few years, an enormous amount of research has revealed that the brain never stops changing and adjusting. Brain plasticity is the ability of the nervous system to adapt to changed circumstances and find new ways of learning, sometimes after an injury or a stroke, but more commonly when acquiring a skill. Professor Thomas Elbert, Professor of Psychology at the University of Konstanz in Germany, conducted experiments with individuals who used Braille. The experiments were conducted to determine whether adult brains have plasticity. The findings showed a super highway from the fingertips to the brain. The fingertips provided a means for the brain to adapt and find new ways of learning (Brain Plasticity, Thomas Elbert, January 1998, Radio National, the Health Report)
Research has found that there appear to be at least two types of modifications that occur in the brain with learning. The first is a change in the internal structure of the neurons, the most notable being in the area of synapses, and the second is an increase in the number of synapses between neurons.
The effects of tactile stimulation on the structure of the brain can be appreciated by understanding that the skin is almost an extension of the brain, formed as it is from the same layer of tissue during the embryonic stage of life (Taylor, 1979: 136). (Biosociology: An Emerging Paradigm, Anthony Walsh, 1995)
As with muscle tone and cardiovascular fitness, a new study suggests that use of the brain is required to prevent loss. The cells and connections that are used will survive and flourish, while cells and connections that are not used will wither and die (Dr. Jay Giedd MD, frontline interviews, PBS)
Scientists theorize that cognitive activities are protective in some way. Some speculate that repetition may improve the efficiency of certain cognitive skills and make them less vulnerable to the brain damage associated with Attention Deficit (“AD”) Repetition provides mechanisms that may strengthen information processing skills to help compensate for age-related declines in other cognitive areas.
It is known that repetition forms connections and that with proper stimulation, the synapses become stronger. During use electrical chemicals are sent out that make the connections stronger and more permanent. (Brain Development, Karen DeBord, North Carolina cooperative Extension Service). Wiring the brain: “Synapse additions” are not only sensitive to experience, but are actually driven by experience. The role of experience is essential for not only increasing the initial wiring of the brain during childhood but continues to increases the overall quality of functioning of the brain during an entire lifetime. As cardiovascular exercise increases the channels of flow to and from the heart, learning serves to add synapses throughout the brain. (How People Learn, Brain, Mind, Experience and School, Expanded Edition, 2000, Commission on Behavioral and Social Sciences and Education, Mind and Brain)